Mágica
by IceBlueQuill
Summary: Ouro no I Challenge de Casais Por Acaso do 6V - Porque o sorriso de Lily Evans era como mágica. E ele não queria perdê-lo.


**N/A: Fanfic escrita para o Projeto Hogwarts do fórum 6v. GO HUFFLEPUFF!**

**Estranhamente, quando eu estava revisando a fic, eu vi que ela se encaixava perfeitamente no Chall de Casais por acaso. O.o Coisas da vida.**

**Agradecimentos à Giu linda por ter betado *-***

**Espero que gostem e comentem.**

_Ice_

* * *

><p><strong>Mágica.<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily Evans não era linda. Não estava em nenhuma das categorias tidas como requisitos de beleza.<p>

De fato, não era alta, nem loura. Sua pele não era macia como um pêssego, não era magra nem sangue-puro.

Então, por que raios ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela?

Não que ela jamais fosse prestar atenção nele.

Ela era a filha adorada, bem tratada e até mimada dos Evans de Magnolia's Street.

Ele era o filho dos rejeitados Snapes de Spinner's End.

Até a poeira da rua dela tinha mais classe que a dele.

Mas ali, no parquinho, os dois eram iguais. Ou, pelo menos, Lily os via como iguais.

-Hey, Sev! Me empurra! – A ruivinha gritou, pulando no balanço.

Severus foi em direção a Lily e a empurrou.

-Olha, Sev, eu to voando! – Ela ria abertamente. – Mais alto, mais alto!

A ruivinha respirou fundo e, sem aviso, deu um pulo e caiu em pé a alguns passos do menino.

-E aí, como eu fui? – Ela perguntou. E sorriu.

E o mundo de Severus Snape parou.

* * *

><p>Se alguém perguntasse a Severus Snape algumas horas mais tarde o que havia acontecido, ele não saberia explicar. Existia alguma coisa nos olhos de Lily, alguma coisa...<p>

Talvez o que o deixara tão impressionado fora como o sorriso de Lily iluminava os olhos verdes da mesma. Talvez, fosse como as pequenas sardinhas em seu nariz se ressaltavam. Talvez o motivo fosse as duas covinhas que apareciam delicadamente em cada uma de suas bochechas.

Mas depois de muito pensar e analisar a situação, aquele Severus Snape de dez anos de idade chegou a uma única conclusão: o sorriso de Lily Evans era, simplesmente, inexplicável.

* * *

><p>Aquele Severus Snape de onze anos bateu a poeira para fora das vestes enquanto olhava ao redor na enorme multidão na casa dos Evans.<p>

-Sev! – uma voz gritou, e o menino logo foi sufocado em um abraço apertado e afetuoso. – Eu fico tão feliz que você tenha vindo!

Severus devolveu o abraço meio sem jeito, as bochechas completamente vermelhas. Quando Lily se afastou, ele olhou ao redor e, mais uma vez, bateu a poeira para fora de suas vestes.

Por mais que ele tivesse escolhido as melhores roupas que tinha, ele ainda se sentia um mendigo maltrapilho perto da família de Lily... e dos olhares reprovadores de Petunia.

-Me diz de novo, por que é que eu estou aqui?

-Porque é Páscoa! – Lily soltou um grito animado. – E você me disse que ia ficar sozinho em casa, ninguém pode ficar sozinho em casa na _Páscoa_! – Ela explicou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

-Não tinha problema, Lily, esse ia ser o último ano mesmo... Ano que vem...

-Nós vamos estar em Hogwarts, por isso mesmo! – Os olhos da ruiva faiscaram, - Você não ia querer perder a última caça ao chocolate, né?

-Caça ao quê? – Severus perguntou, confuso.

-Ao chocolate, bobinho. – Lily revirou os olhos, como se achasse que Severus estava sendo muito burro. – Vem.

O menino seguiu a ruivinha pela casa, logo se juntando à busca do chocolate. Por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir estúpido e inadequado.

_Como ele sempre se sentiu_.

-Aw, droga. Só consegui esses dois ovos, - Lily suspirou, chateada, - mas fazer o quê, né? E você, Sev? – Os olhos verdes da ruivinha se arregalaram, ao admirar a quantidade de chocolate nos braços do amigo. – Wow, Sev!

Severus sentiu as bochechas queimarem diante do olhar apreciativo da ruiva. Ele imediatamente entregou o chocolate a Lily.

-Mas Sev... é _seu_. – ela recusou gentilmente, empurrando o chocolate de volta para Severus.

-Eu não gosto disso. –Severus mentiu, desviando os olhos de Lily. - Pode ficar com eles.

Como Severus desviou o olhar, ele não viu o brilho que dominou os olhos verdes de Lily, o vermelho que começou lentamente a corar suas bochechas...

-Obrigada, Sev... – Lily disse, e sorriu.

E ele descobriu que quando Lily Evans sorria não se sentia mais inadequado.

Ele faria de tudo por aquele sorriso.

* * *

><p>No ano seguinte, Severus Snape mais uma vez foi convidado para a páscoa na casa dos Evans.<p>

Naquele ano, a celebração da família tinha sido atrasada por causa de Lily; mas segundo a ruivinha, páscoa atrasada ainda é páscoa.

Severus tinha jurado que não iria.

Então, quando se viu andando pelas ruas em direção a Lily, Severus se perguntou o que raios estava fazendo.

Seus novos amigos o odiariam ainda mais se soubessem que ele passava os feriados em uma casa de muggles.

Mas logo que Lily Evans o vira, ela sorriu.

E, ainda sem entender para onde os pés dele o estavam levando, Severus Snape se viu parar na frente da ruivinha. E a beijou.

Na bochecha.

O brilho do sorriso de Lily sozinho iluminaria a rua inteira.

E Severus Snape soube que passaria por coisas muito piores do que ser motivo de chacota em Hogwarts para ver aquele sorriso.

* * *

><p>Naquela mesma noite, Severus entrou em seu quarto às pressas e se escondeu.<p>

_Seu pai estava em casa._

Os gritos de Eileen Prince ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça, as lágrimas queimavam em seus olhos. Respirou fundo e tentou se concentrar em se fazer o menor barulho possível.

A voz de seu pai ressoava pela casa, tal como os sinos de execução da Inquisição. Logo, os gritos de Eileen se uniram às gargalhadas de Snape _sir_.

Severus ergueu as mãos para tampar os ouvidos quando um brilho metálico no canto do quarto lhe chamou atenção.

Um pacote... _de chocolate._

Se arrastando pelo quarto lentamente de modo a não fazer barulho, Severus se aproximou do embrulho. Quando o pegou, um pedaço de papel caiu.

_Feliz Páscoa, Sev! – Lils_

Severus olhou para o chocolate em suas mãos, os gritos de Eileen cada vez mais altos. E então ele pressionou a barra contra o peito e a abraçou forte. Então, e só então, fechou os olhos. Em sua cabeça, a imagem de Lily Evans imediatamente se formou.

Sorrindo.

E Severus Snape percebeu que, se Lily Evans continuasse sorrindo para ele, tudo valeria a pena.

* * *

><p>A páscoa do seu quinto ano foi a pior.<p>

Sem dúvida, aquela páscoa seria a pior memória que ele tinha criado. Que ele jamais criaria.

Severus Snape nunca mais andaria por aquele Jardim. De fato, ele fazia questão de tomar caminhos excessivamente longos para não cruzá-lo.

Aquela páscoa foi a primeira sem Lily.

A primeira sem 'Feliz Páscoa, Sev', a primeira sem chocolates aparecendo do nada, a primeira sem bilhetes trocados no meio da aula, a primeira sem _o sorriso de Lily Evans._

E Severus Snape achou que ia morrer.

* * *

><p>Na páscoa do sexto ano, Severus ainda tinha esperanças de que seu pedido de desculpas fosse atendido.<p>

Ele tinha perdido a conta de quantos chocolates, cartões e presentes tinha mandado para Lily. Mas isso não importava.

Tudo o que importava para Severus era o perdão da ruivinha.

Tudo o que importava era o retorno do sorriso de Lily.

-Lily, - ele chamou pela garota, que parou de súbito, encarando Severus como se ele fosse um fantasma, uma assombração.

Severus engoliu em seco.

-Sev... – ela murmurou, sacudindo a cabeça com força logo depois. – Quero dizer, _Snape_. O que você quer, _Snape_?

Severus fechou os olhos, sentindo mais dor do que sentiria se a ruiva o tivesse azarado.

-Lily, me desculpa. Eu não quis dizer...

-Então me diz, Sev. Por que eu sou diferente? – ela disse, os olhos verdes dela imploravam para Severus dar a resposta certa.

Severus corou e abaixou a cabeça.

Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu Lily respirar fundo e ir embora. Ele ainda estava congelado, petrificado naquele lugar.

Ele não conseguia responder.

Angustiado, Severus sentiu os olhos queimarem e ergueu o braço para esconder as lágrimas que manchavam o seu rosto.

_Por que ele não conseguia dizer? Por que ele não conseguia explicar à Lily o que era diferente nela?_

Mas não. O "_porque eu amo você"_ ficou entalado em sua garganta.

E a única coisa que saíra de seus lábios foram soluços.

* * *

><p>No sétimo ano... Ahn, a páscoa do sétimo ano.<p>

Lily não mais o ignorava na rua. Nem atravessava para o outro lado da rua para ignorá-lo.

_Mas ela não sorria para ele._

Não. Agora ela sorria para James Potter. Isso mesmo, está certo. Foi no feriado de páscoa do sétimo ano que Lily, a sua preciosa Lily, e James Potter, o idiota, começaram a sair.

Foi na comemoração atrasada da páscoa que ele viu Potter na casa dos Evans pela primeira vez.

E foi enquanto espiava a festa que viu Lily rir de alguma coisa (certamente idiota e estúpida que Potter havia dito ou feito) e então ela beijou Potter.

E o coração dele se partiu.

E Severus Snape não conseguia mais respirar.

* * *

><p>Se você perguntasse a Severus Snape o que ele fez depois de assistir a sua Lily nos braços de Potter, ele diria que não sabia.<p>

Mais da metade das memórias daquele dia estavam embaçadas e confusas. Apenas duas cenas eram claras e nítidas.

O beijo de Lily Evans e James Potter.

E o seu juramento de lealdade ao Lord das Trevas.

* * *

><p>Anos se passaram.<p>

Severus Snape nunca mais comemorou a páscoa.

Mas em 1991, um menino magricela e de olhos verdes sorriu para ele.

Era hesitante. Tímido. Talvez até inconsciente.

E Severus sentiu uma onda de emoção invadi-lo.

Cortou o sentimento assim que esse nasceu. Pensou em seu maior rival, e o humilhou.

Mas dentro de si, ele soube que faria tudo para que o menino vivesse.

Não pelo menino em si. Mas pelo sorriso.

Para que o sorriso de Lily vivesse mesmo quando ela já não o fazia.


End file.
